Change of Heart
by BloodRedPhantom
Summary: What would you do if your soulmate and queen did not want you? What do you do when she is your rival's girlfriend? What would you do when she tells you her heart has changed and she no longer feels anything towards you? Kagome was Atem's queen and soulmate. But in present day she is Seto Kaiba's girlfriend. Despite his odds, Atem is going to fight for her until she gives in.
1. Return

**Red:** I fell in love with the pairing Atem/YamiYugi/Kagome when I read some _really_ good fanfics about them. I just couldn't put those fanfics down and absolutely adore those stories, so now I decided to write one too!

Just so you guys know, I mainly like Atem/YamiYugi with Kagome, but there is going to be some Seto/Kagome in this story. It's mainly going to be toward the beginning of the fic.

 **IMPORTANT: Kagome did not travel to the Feudal Era in this fanfic. (Which means no Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and the others.) Don't worry, though, she will still have supernatural things happen to her. :P**

 **Disclaimer: You are crazy if you think I own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Summary:** What would you do if your soulmate and queen did not want you? What do you do when she is your rival's girlfriend? What would you do when she tells you her heart has changed and she no longer feels anything towards you? Kagome was Atem's queen and soulmate. But in present day she is Seto Kaiba's girlfriend. Despite his odds, Atem is going to fight for her until she gives in.

* * *

 **Change of Heart**

 **Chapter One: Return**

 _[Japan Airlines will be boarding in fifteen minutes.]_

A petite Japanese girl with raven locks rolled her luggage along the slick tile floor to the seating area of the airport to wait for her flight back to her home country of Japan.

She found a seat close to the boarding door and decided to take out her phone to pass the time. She looked through her photos and let a soft smile spread across her face as she looked at the person on her screen.

 _'It had been so long since I have last seen him,'_ she thought as she continued to flip through photos of a young boy around the age of ten.

Upon closer inspection of the girl, anyone could see that she was very beautiful, with her jet-black hair which had a slight blue tint to it when it shined in the light. The locks of hair flowed down her back in slightly messy waves. She wore a cute knitted, pastel pink sweater-shirt with a white skirt and cream-colored knee socks and white boots. She appeared to be very modest about her beauty when looking at her clothing because she did not openly show her skin with revealing clothes.

Many of the passing men could not help but stare at the cute girl as she giggled at her phone. Even her voice was that of angels. Some men sighed as they stared from a distance. She gave off such a pure aura that it made all the men stay away, afraid of tainting the angel with their human essence.

The name of said angel is Kagome.

Kagome continued to look through her photos happily, completely oblivious to the looks she was receiving: loving looks from men and jealous looks from women. Even the women knew they could not compare to such purity. It was as if she was a goddess stuck in a human body. They were envious, but at the same time they could not bring themselves to dislike the girl completely. It felt like a sin to dislike such a person without even knowing them.

As everyone continued to stare, Kagome went on looking through the pictures of her boyfriend to pass the time. She had not seen him in many years since she had to go to school overseas, but he told her he would wait for her, and she trusted his words.

Plus, the fact no one else can really stand the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

That is right. Her boyfriend is none other than Seto Kaiba.

She continued to giggle at the photos she had of Seto when they were younger. _'He had such a nice smile back then,'_ she thought as she stopped giggling and sadly looked at a pic of Seto smiling at the camera with his arms crossed. _'All of the stress and work took the smile off his face,' she thought sadly._

 _[Japan Airlines is now boarding.]_

Kagome gets up and grabs her luggage. _'I plan to change that, though,'_ she thought as she turned off her cell phone and made her way to the boarding door. _'Wait for me, Seto. I am almost home.'_

* * *

The gang was walking down the street when they had come across Kaiba coming out of his corporation building. Joey had bumped into him because he was not looking at where he was going. The sudden force knocked the blond on his butt.

"Sorry, man. I didn't see you there," Joey apologized until he saw who he bumped into. "Nevermind, it's just Kaiba."

"Hmph. I'm not the one sitting on the ground, Wheeler," Kaiba retorted with his arms crossed. "But I guess that's where a dog belongs."

"You're such an asshole, Kaiba!" Joey got up and screamed at the CEO as he tried to punch Kaiba in the face, but got held back by Tristan. Kaiba smirked at the blond's demise.

"And you're an idiot, Wheeler. Glad that we got the basics covered," Kaiba said smugly with his arms crossed.

Joey's blood began to boil. "Why you—"

"Come on, Joey. Please calm down," Yugi said to his friend as he tried to stop Joey from picking a fight with Kaiba. He did not like how Kaiba treats his friends—or people in general—but he disliked fighting even more.

"But Yug!" Joey protested.

"Joey. Hitting Kaiba won't change the way he is," Yugi tried to reason.

"Yeah, it would take a miracle for this rock—" Joey gestures to Kaiba. "—to break," Joey replied, finally calming down. Tristan releases his grip from the blond. After finally being released, Joey dusted off the invisible dirt on his shoulders.

"Seto!" The group heard a female voice yell before they saw a girl in a white skirt tackle-hug the CEO.

"Or a girl in a skirt..." Joey added. The group was in complete shock. Who was this girl and why was she hugging the devil?

"I've missed you so much, Seto," the girl proclaimed and lifted her face from his chest so he could get a good look at her face.

Shock was apparent on Kaiba's face. "K-Kagome?"

Kagome lets go of Seto and smiles as she does a twirl to show him how much she has changed. "In the flesh!" she says as she winks at him.

Kaiba stared at the girl he had not seen in so many years. Kaiba has seen his share of "gorgeous" women in his life since they tried to fight for his attention, but no women can compare to Kagome's beauty. He also appreciated how Kagome was never the type to flaunt her beauty around. She wore modest clothing and wore barely any makeup.

"Uh... What the hell is going on here?" Joey asks the question which was running through everyone's mind. They all looked at the beautiful girl who radiated purity and happiness. They have never seen a girl genuinely happy to see Kaiba, and not be after his money. Just by looking at her, everyone knew she was not interested in his money or fame. She truly loved the presence of Seto Kaiba.

Kagome turns around and looks at the group of people she completely missed when she first got there. "Oh, my apologies. I did not mean to interrupt you when you were talking with you friends, Seto," Kagome looks at Seto's "friends" and apologizes.

"What?" Both Joey and Seto exclaimed.

"I am not friends with—"

"—this asshole!"

"—these idiots."

Kagome laughs at their synchronization. "Is this sexual tension I hear?" The rest of the group, excluding Kaiba and Joey, burst out laughing at her remark. She was definitely not the girl they expected to be hanging around Kaiba. She was so cute and nice that they just could not see her with the jerk of a CEO.

" _Kagome_ ," Seto grumbled dangerously at the small Asian girl.

"Ok, ok, Mr. Grumpy Pants. You know I'm just joking," she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

This caused the whole group to fall silent from their laughing. The gang was in complete shock for the second time. This girl had just arrived from nowhere and had given Kaiba a hug and now a _kiss_. What is this world coming to?

"W-What?" Yugi couldn't stop himself from blushing at the girl's bold actions.

Kagome turn towards the group and saw all of their mouths hanging in shock. "Hm? What's wrong? A girl can't give her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek?" she asked them.

There was a blank look on everyone's face.

"BOYFRIEND?" The gang yelled with shock.

Kagome giggled at the shocked expression everyone in the group had. "Yup! I'm Seto Kaiba's girlfriend?" She winks at them. "My name is Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said and bowed.

"W-W-Wh— H-How?" Joey try to voice out. He looked at the cute girl, then back at Kaiba, then back at the girl.

Kaiba smirked at the blond's expression. "Have a problem with my girlfriend, Wheeler?" he asked smugly.

"W-Wha— HOW COULD SUCH A PRETTY, SWEET-LOOKING GIRL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Joey yelled and pointed an accusing finger at the CEO. "I thought you hated everyone besides your brother! You never talked about her before!"

"I find no reason to tell you of all people about my love life," Kaiba states, crossing his arms.

"B-But—"

"Enough, Wheeler. You're going to catch flies in that open mouth of yours," Kaiba said as he uncrossed his arms and put one arm around Kagome.

Kagome feels her boyfriend's arm wrap around her and she looks up at him with loving eyes. She leans her back against his chest to increase the contact between them.

Everyone looked at them in shock. Seto Kaiba is actually allowing someone other than his brother touch him. Plus, the fact he actually looks happy.

Well, as happy as Kaiba can look, that is.

While everyone was in shock, Yugi snapped out of it and looked at the couple with a smile. He felt elated for his rival. If anyone could change Kaiba's attitude towards others for the better, it will probably be this girl. He did not know this girl very well, but he just knew she would be good for Kaiba. Even though Kaiba was not the nicest person, he still deserved to be loved by another.

Kaiba looks down as his girlfriend while the gang as preoccupied with their shock. "I thought you were supposed to be here in another hour," he said to her softly. He did not expect her for another hour.

"I got a notification saying the time changed. But instead of telling you about the change, I decided to surprise you!" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Kaiba sighs. There goes the limo he arranged for her. _'But I guess it doesn't really matter,'_ he thought. He strokes her hair. "I'm glad to see you again," he tells her, a smile almost appearing its way on his face.

"Me too." She gives him another loving smile, while snuggling a little more into his chest. She did not mind the fact he was not open about smiling in public. She understood he had to keep up an image around other people.

While the couple enjoyed each other's company, Yugi senses Yami appear next to him. **"Who is this, Yugi?"** he hears the spirit ask him.

 _'Oh, Spirit. This is Kaiba's girlfriend,'_ Yugi answered back in his mind so Kaiba and the new girl did not think he was crazy for talking to himself.

Yami was mildly shocked at the news. **"Girlfriend?"** Yami questioned.

 _'Yeah, everyone found it a bit strange,'_ Yugi replied. Yugi then realized the spirit was probably not here during the whole conversation with the new girl. He turns to the spirit. _'What have you been doing, Spirit?' Yugi asks him._

Yami crosses his arms and got a thoughtful look on his face as if he was contemplating something. **"I've been trying to investigate the different doors in my soul room to see if any of them will give me clues about my past,"** the spirit explains. **"Every time I find a new door, I open it to see if it contains anything, but it was empty. It showed a never ending void of darkness which appeared to have no end. And consequently, no answer."** The spirit puts his head in his hand and sighs. **"It seems every time I find a new door, it just leads me to another dead end."**

Yugi felt a little bad for his partner. He is trying so hard to find the answers which will unlock his past, but nothing is showing up. He clenches his fist and looked Yami straight in the eyes. _"Don't worry, Spirit. We will all try to help you figure out your past,'_ he thought with determination.

Yami could not help but smile at his partner's determination. **"Right!"** he says and nods to his friend.

After having his conversation with Yugi, Yami then looks up and notices the new girl was looking at him. _Him_. Not Yugi. **"Can she see me?"** he asked himself. He was shocked even more when the girl subtly nodded her head at him, answering his question.

As if his life could not get anymore complicated, Ra decided to throw a new mysterious girl who can see him in his spirit form.

He sighed and decided to get a good look at the girl. He usually did not care about women and their looks since he had more important things to worry about at every given moment. Plus, the fact the body he is a host of is not truly his. Any type of relationship would be impossible for him.

Yami studies the girls features. She was quite beautiful, but that was not what caught his attention. What grabbed him were her eyes. They were as blue as the finest sapphires found on earth. But that is not the only thing which made his heart pound in his chest. It was the feelings he got when looking deep into her eyes. There was something familiar about this girl. Something that made his body yearn for her.

Yami tried to shake the thought from his mind. He cannot be feeling something towards a girl, let alone Kaiba's girl.

Speaking of Kaiba, Yami looks at his rival. Even though he was a reasonable man, Yami could not stop the sickening feeling rising from the pit of his stomach as his eyes fell on the arms that wrapped around the petite girl.

It appears Ra is trying to send him an answer to all his questions. There is something familiar about the new girl and he will have to confront her about it soon. Maybe she is like Ishizu and knows something about his past. At this point, he is willing to try to get any answers he can. This girl could possibly be the key which will unlock the answers to his past.

Or to a door with another dead end.

Only time will tell.

* * *

 **Red:** Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews. :) Should I continue?


	2. Two Hearts Meet

**Red:** Thank you to everyone who has read, favorite or followed either this story or me, or has commented. Every little thing is much appreciated. :)

I did change how I called Yami Yugi Pharaoh in the first chapter, because I realized I rushed that detail. Just note in the first chapter he had not discovered he was the Pharaoh yet. Sorry for the mess up. :P

Please enjoy chapter two.

 **IMPORTANT: Kagome did not travel to the Feudal Era in this fanfic. (Which means no Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and the others.) Don't worry, though, she will still have supernatural things happen to her. :P**

 **Disclaimer: You are crazy if you think I own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Summary:** What would you do if your soulmate and queen did not want you? What do you do when she is your rival's girlfriend? What would you do when she tells you her heart has changed and she no longer feels anything towards you? Kagome was Atem's queen and soulmate. But in present day she is Seto Kaiba's girlfriend. Despite his odds, Atem is going to fight for her until she gives in.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Two Hearts Meet**

After their conversation on the street, Kagome asked Seto if she could see his office since she had never seen the inside before. She never got to see it because she had left him when they were around ten-years-old, many years before he became the CEO of his own company. She had seen many pictures of his office building in the newspaper, but nothing could compare to the real thing.

The sliding doors of the office opened to reveal Kaiba and Kagome in front of a group of teenagers. The raven-head excitedly ran into the office and looked around. "Whoa! This is so big!" she exclaimed and ran around the room, looking at every little thing. "I would've never expected a high school student to be able to manage such a big company like Kaiba Corp."

Seto smirks. "You should know by now, Kagome, I'm not like other high school students," he says smugly.

Kagome rolls her eyes. "Yes, yes. You are the greatest, Seto," she says before turning toward his desk to look around.

"WOW! Look at the size of that flat screen!" Joey yelled out and ran towards the huge television. Once Joey got to the screen, a long table full of food caught his eye. "Look at all of that food!" He was about to jump onto the table of delicious treats, when a voice cut through his food fantasy.

"Touch the food, Wheeler, and I will have you thrown out of my building. And I literally mean thrown out," Kaiba threaten him. "That food is not for you, it's for Kagome."

Kagome stopped looking around when she heard her name. "Oh, it's for me?" She points to herself.

"Of course it is."

"Oh, thank you!" She gives him a hug around his neck. She pulls back and gives him a smile. "Well, if it is for me, then I will allow Joey and the others to have some too."

Kaiba got an annoyed look on his face because he knew she did this because he just said Joey was not allowed to eat it. "Kagome…" he grumbled out, not happy with her decision.

Kagome playfully pats his face. "Oh, come on. Since you said all that food is for me, I can share it with whoever I choose, Seto-dear."

Without a second thought, Joey jumped to the table full of snacks. "Thanks, Kagome!" He stuffs his food. "You should be more like your girlfriend, Kaiba," Joey said with food in his mouth.

Kaiba watched him with disgust. "Stop talking with your mouth full, Wheeler. You're absolutely disgusting." Instead of doing what he said, Joey decides to get closer to Kaiba and open his mouth as he makes random noises to disgust him even more.

Kagome covered her mouth as she laughed at their antics. Even if Seto will not admit it, she was happy he had such interesting friends.

Seeing how Kaiba was occupied and they already got the OK from Kagome, Tea and Tristan decided to move to the table and get a bite to eat. Yugi stood in the same position with a sweat-drop on his head as he continued to watch his blond friend taunt Kaiba. _'Isn't this great, Spirit?'_ Yugi said using his mind. _'Everyone seems to be having a great time.'_

Yami appeared next to his partner. **"Yes… I suppose it is good everyone appears to be merry,"** he replied softly, a bit unsure if he truly felt happy about this new development with Kaiba. Yugi looked at the spirit with a small frown.

' _Is he not happy about something?'_ Yugi wondered.

Kagome stopped laughing when she felt the familiar dark presence from before. Her sapphire eyes locked onto his ghostly-amethyst ones. _'This spirit seems different from the rest,'_ Kagome thought as she scrutinized him. _'His aura feels dark, but at the same time, he doesn't appear to have any malicious intent.'_

The spirit decided to use this time to observe the strange individual as well. **"Such a peculiar being."** The spirit crossed his arms as he continued to stare at her. **"How is it she can see me?"**

Yugi was startled by his partner's words. _'See you? Who can see you?'_ he asked in his mind.

" **The new girl,"** he replied softly just in case the girl can hear him talk. **"There is something strange about her besides the fact she can see spirits. She makes me have a weird sense of nostalgia I cannot explain,"** the spirit said.

' _We will need to have a private conversation with her later. Maybe she has some answers about your past,'_ Yugi suggested, with which the spirit nodded in reply. _'The spirit has been acting stranger ever since Kagome showed up. Maybe this is a sign they're connected somehow,'_ Yugi thought to himself.

Tea sat down with her plate of food. "So, Kagome, if you don't mind sharing, how did you and Seto meet? I can't possibly believe you got together with him when he acts like this." Seto stopped trying to fend off Joey to glare at Tea.

Kagome giggles into her hand. "No, no. I actually met him six years ago, when he was in the orphanage." The rest of the gang got comfortable on the couch knowing there was a story about to be told. "My mom was a volunteer helper at the orphanage and decided to bring me with her one day. When I got there I saw all of the kids playing on the playground…except for two boys: one my age and one a few years younger. They only played with each other and no one else. The two of them were inseparable…" She paused and looked down with sad eyes. "…and lonely." Kaiba stared at her with interest as she told her side of their tale.

"How do you know that?" Tristan asked.

Kagome smiled. "Can you guys keep a secret? As friends?" She already knew they could. She could feel they were honest and caring people who would never do anything to harm a friend.

"Sure! You can always trust us! Right, Yug?" Joey shouted.

"Right!" Yugi nodded.

"Well, ever since I was born, I had the power to sense auras," she explained.

"Auras?" Tea questioned.

"My family comes from a long line of priests and priestesses, but only few are born with this sort of power."

"Wow. So you must be super amazing, then," Tea said.

Kagome chuckled at her words. "I'm not that amazing. Really," she replied modestly.

' _ **She is indeed an interesting individual,'**_ the spirit thought as he listened to her story.

"As I was saying before, when I first met the two of them, they seemed so sad. But then again, how were they supposed to feel when they had no one else to turn to," she said softly. "When I saw them, I knew I had to do something about it. And so I did." She smiled at everyone in the room. "I walked up to them and told them I wanted to play with them." She began to chuckle before saying, "You should all have seen the faces they made. They looked like I was going to harm them or something. I don't know about you guys, but I don't think nine-year-old me could really do anything to Seto." The rest of the group smiled at her light-hearted joke. "As a person who could never leave anyone alone, I asked them if I could play with them, but Seto wouldn't allow it. Well...that was if I could beat him in a game of chess, then he would consider it."

"Since you guys are together, does that mean you won, Kagome?" Yugi asked. The spirit had the same weird feeling from before bubble inside of him when Yugi reminded him who this girl was with.

She laughed again. "Actually, I lost. Horribly." Everyone was shocked. "I knew nothing about the game. I was always more of a checkers kind of girl. Less stressful in my book."

"But then how did you guys become friends?" Tea asked.

"Well, he said—and I quote— 'Your gameplay was atrocious, but your presence does not displease me. I will allow you to prove yourself another time,'" she said while imitating Seto's voice, which caused the others to laugh yet again. "And so I went home that day to practice playing chess on the computer, so I may beat him the next day." She takes a breath. "Well, let's just say, I still lost, but that never stopped me from pestering him for another rematch."

Seto rubbed his head. "I remember now. You were the most annoying girl we had ever met." Kagome pouts at his words. "But you were also the only one we liked."

"Aw~! Thanks Seto!" She jumps on him again and wraps her arms around his neck to kiss him on his cheek. She turns to the group. "Anyway, long story short, we continued to hang out until I had to move away."

"Where did you go?" Joey asked.

"My mom got a job in England as a teacher, and naturally I had to go with her. I told the boys a week in advance, and to my surprise, Seto was very sad I had to leave." Seto tried to deny what she said. "In the end, we exchanged numbers and vowed to meet again one day."

"So, is that when you guys decided to date?" Joey asked.

"I wasn't really dating at the time, but we did keep in touch. I later found out he got adopted and then started running his own company. I read about many amazing things in the news about Kaiba Corp and told him whenever I came back to Japan, he had to show me around," she finished her tale.

"Big brother!" The elevator opened to reveal an excited Mokuba. "I heard Kagome got here early!" He looks around the room and saw the raven head. "Kagome!"

She lets go of Seto to go hug Mokuba. "Mokuba! You got so big!"

Mokuba hugged her tightly. "You did too! You look so pretty, Kagome."

She ruffles his hair. "Thank you, Mokuba. You're a looker yourself," she says as she winks at him.

He rubs the back of his head. "Hehe. No girls yet, though. I'm too busy helping my brother run this company."

"Aw. It's ok," she says. "At least you know one girl who will give you a kiss."

"Huh? Who's that?"

"Me," she said before planting a kiss on his cheek, making him blush. "You will always be special to me."

He puts his hand on his cheek where he was kissed. "Thanks, Kagome," he said with a smile.

Kagome stands up and faces the group. "Now, should we watch a movie on Seto's flat screen? I mean, we can't have a party without a movie." Seto was about to protest having the gang stay, but she stopped him with her puppy eyes, which had never failed her before. He sighs, which meant she got the OK from him. "OK! Who wants to pick the movie?"

"Oh!" Joey jumps up from the couch. "Me! Pick me!"

Kagome laughs at the energetic blond. "OK, Joey."

"Yes! We're going to watch Spiderman! The one with Tobey Maguire!"

"Aw, Joey, we watched that movie two nights ago," Tristan whined and began wrestling Joey for the remote to the television.

"Guys, you need to calm down," Tea tried to reason with the boys with Mokuba's help.

Kaiba was getting more and more agitated by their behavior. He eventually walked to his desk to finish some work and ignore the boys wrestling on the floor.

Since the rest of the group and Kaiba were preoccupied, Kagome went over to Yugi who was sitting on the couch, laughing at his friends' behaviors. She bends over the couch to tap his shoulder and whisper in his ear. "May I talk with you in private, Yugi?" she asked him in a soft voice, so the others did not hear.

' _ **She probably wants to talk to you about me,'**_ the spirit said through their mind link because he knew if he actually talked in his spirit form, she could hear him. _**'This may be good for us, Yugi. She may have answers to my past.'**_

' _Right!'_ Yugi replied. He turns to Kagome. "Sure, Kagome. I would love to talk with you." Kagome smiled and began walking out of the room with Yugi by her side. Kaiba noticed them leaving together, but he knew Kagome was not going to do anything that would upset him. She wasn't that type of girl, plus the fact he had faith in her. With that in mind, he turned back to his laptop to continue working as best as he could with rowdy teens in his office.

Once Kagome was outside of the room and alone with Yugi, she turned to the short male and pointed to his puzzle. "So, Yugi. Do you want to explain to me why you have an ancient, dark spirit trapped within your puzzle?" she asked innocently.

The spirit appeared in front of Yugi. **"I noticed you can see me,"** he said in his baritone voice.

Kagome smiled because she was happy the spirit was willing to show himself. "Why, yes. I assume you heard me talk about how I can see auras, well that pertains to spirits as well," she replies. "Although your energy feels dark, I can clearly see you aren't going to be causing little Yugi any harm. Because if you do…" She holds up her hand for them to see a pink energy beginning to appear and build up in her hands. "I will purify your ass into next week," she threatened with a smile.

The spirit chuckled at her wording, but then gives her a serious face. **"I would never do such a thing,"** the spirit said. **"Yugi is my partner. He is currently trying to help me figure out something about myself. Forgive me if I do not want to reveal too much to you since we are currently strangers."**

"No, it's alright. I understand we don't know much about each other yet," Kagome said understandingly, releasing her energy and putting her hand back to her side.

Yugi got a wonderful idea. Even though the spirit had not said anything about it, he knew there was something going on between the two of them. There has not been another who could see Yami in his spirit form, or another who has ever interested him this much before. "Well, since you seem to know a lot about spirits, and you guys need to get more acquainted with each other, maybe you can help him out some time," Yugi suggested with a smile. The spirit gave him an annoyed look from the corner of his eye.

 **"Yugi…"** the spirit grumbled. He knew his partner was up to something.

"Well...he doesn't seem to be harmful or bad, so I don't mind helping him out," she happily replied back.

' _Perfect! Spirit has been upset lately, so maybe Kagome can help him,'_ Yugi thought to himself.

' _ **I am not upset, Yugi!'**_ the spirit shouted in the short teen's mind.

Yugi laughed at his partner's reaction. Kagome gave Yugi a confused look, which Yugi waved off. "It's nothing. Spirit just said something really funny that's all."

"Alright, then. We should probably head back," Kagome suggested. "I don't think Seto wants to be alone with your friends for much longer." She laughed light-heartedly

"Yeah. Who knows what trouble Joey has been causing," Yugi said.

The two of them walk back into the room to see Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Mokuba tangled up on the ground with the remote five feet away from them. "Uh...guys?" Yugi began.

"Joey started!" Tristan yelled out.

"No way, Yug! If it wasn't for Tristan, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Joey tried to defend himself.

"Will you two just shut up!?" Tea screamed at the two imbeciles as she tried to untangle herself from the other bodies on the ground.

"Oi, Kaiba. Aren't you going to help us?" Joey asked.

"Why would I voluntarily touch you, Wheeler?" Kaiba said from his desk without looking up from his work.

"Because...you love us?" Joey said with a goofy smile. Kaiba looked up for a second to give Joey an uncaring look before looking back down without another word.

"Did you actually think that was going to work?" Tristan momentarily stopped struggling to ask him.

"Um...no. But it never hurts to try," Joey replied back.

Yugi sighed at his friend's goofiness. He walked over to the pile of limbs with Kagome and began to untie them from the horrible mess of bodies. "Here let me help," Kagome said. Once the four of them were separated and back on their feet, they went back to picking a movie other than Spiderman.

"Yugi," Kaiba began to say, which got the short teen's attention.

"What is it Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"I need to speak to you about a new tournament I am planning on hosting soon, and I want you to be part of it," Kaiba told him.

"Wow! That sounds fun! Thanks, Kaiba," Yugi excitedly exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah." Kaiba hands him the paper with the information on it. "You will need to register at this time. Don't be late, Yugi."

"I won't!"

Joey stopped looking through movies when he heard Kaiba talking to Yugi about the new tournament. "Hey, Kaiba. What about me? Don't you want me to join your tournament?" Joey asked with hope in his eyes.

"No," he said without looking at the blond.

"What?! But I was runner-up in Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom!" Joey fought back.

"With Yugi's help you did, which means you have no true skill on your own. Now sit down and watch your stupid movie before I actually call the guards on you." Joey crossed his arms childishly and sat back down onto the couch, pouting.

Yugi sweat-dropped at his friend's behavior. "Come on, Joey. Maybe the movie will make you feel better, and give Kaiba time to rethink about allowing you to participate or not," Yugi tried to reason with his friend.

"Yeah, Yug! Kaiba just needs time to realize my amazing skill!" Joey shouted into the air.

' _Not going to happen,'_ Kaiba thought, trying to ignore the annoying blond.

Yugi looked down at the flyer with the information about the Battle City tournament and then back at his upset friend. He turns to Kaiba and holds out the flyer back to him, which earned him a surprised look from the brunet. "This sounds like a lot of fun…" Hands him the paper. "But I can't have my friend upset like this, so I'm going to have to decline," Yugi told him.

"Yug…" Joey looked like he was about to cry out of joy. Yugi was such a good friend. It was at times like this where Joey would feel the worse about ever hurting such a nice boy like Yugi. He is so glad he became friends with him.

He was snapped out of his musings when Kaiba stood up and slammed his hands onto his desk. "But you're the title holder, you have to compete!"

"I can never leave a friend behind, Kaiba. I'm sorry," Yugi apologized, looking truly sorry for upsetting him. Kaiba sat down in his office chair looking very angry, but says no more to the tri-colored hair boy. Yugi gave Kaiba a final look before walking back to the couch to watch the movie with the others.

Kagome watched Yugi walk back to his friends, and then made her way over to Kaiba's desk and put her hand softly on his shoulder. "Come on, Seto. I don't see why you can't let Joey participate in your tournament-thing," she said softly as the others were beginning the movie on the flat screen.

"Kagome, I need powerful opponents and duelers, which Joey is not," Seto reasoned as he tried to calm himself down from this horrible development.

Kagome sighed. "Since I don't really understand this game of yours, I will trust you to know what's best for you," she replied while moving away from his desk. She turned back to the others and sat next to Yugi on the couch as they got prepared to watch the original Jurassic Park. She gave him a smile before turning her attention to the screen.

After a couple of hours and the movie was finally over, Kagome walked everyone to the main door of the building. "Bye, Kagome! We better head home now. We have to go to school tomorrow," Joey groaned out as his hand waving began to slow down when he realized what was to come tomorrow morning.

"Yeah. I haven't even started on studying for that test in a few days," Tristan chimed in.

"Bye, guys!" Kagome continues to wave until they were out of sight. Then her smile drops from her face. "Oh shoot! I forgot to tell them I was transferring to their school." With a shrug she turns back to the building. _'Oh well. They're just going to have a surprise tomorrow,'_ she thought as she made her way back to Seto's office.

* * *

 **Red:** That's chapter two! Thank you for reading. :D **Please let me know what you think in the reviews! (Reviews motivate me to write. ^_^)**


	3. The Heart Does Not Forget

**Red:** Thank you again to:

 **Lina (Guest)**

 **kagome pairing**

 **Lee (Guest)**

 **Lunadragon33**

 **Guest**

 **TsukiyoTenshi**

 **eclipse firsttears101**

for their feedback on my question. :)

I'm going to keep the English/American names, but still make references to Japanese places and food because I'm not going to change the fact they live in Japan.

Also, thank you to **xSterlingStardust** for pointing out my mistake in the second chapter. I went back and changed it. :)

And to answer your **(xSterlingStardust's)** question, yes I'm going to try to do most of the seasons. (I'm probably not going to do season four about the Orichalcos Arc, since it's really not needed.) But at the same time, I will be skipping some episodes in the other seasons (the boring ones with nothing too important to the plot). I will also shorten the duels, since I'm guessing most of you know how they go, and who wins (every. single. time.). Plus the fact, I'm probably going to be horrible at describing the attacks and cards. :P

 **IMPORTANT: Kagome did not travel to the Feudal Era in this fanfic. (Which means no Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and the others.) Don't worry, though, she will still have supernatural things happen to her. :P**

 **Disclaimer: You are crazy if you think I own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Summary:** What would you do if your soulmate and queen did not want you? What do you do when she is your rival's girlfriend? What would you do when she tells you her heart has changed and she no longer feels anything towards you? Kagome was Atem's queen and soulmate. But in present day she is Seto Kaiba's girlfriend. Despite his odds, Atem is going to fight for her until she gives in.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Heart Does Not Forget**

The first rays of sunlight began shining above the trees, the leaves rustled with the calm breeze of the cool morning, the birds were singing with joy for the coming of a bright new day, and the students were groaning because of another day of school. Oh, what a lovely day it was indeed.

"Augh! Man, I hate school," Joey complained. "Why bother even going to school? I already pretty much know everything needed to play card games."

Tea sighed. "As much sense as that makes, we can't just skip school. Our future counts on us getting a good education to go to a university and hopefully a good job in the future. Life can't always be revolved around card games," she explained.

"But Kaiba's rich, and all he does is card game stuff," Joey argued. "Plus, I'm pretty sure he stopped going to school all together," he mumbled, but the group heard it anyway.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure Kaiba is some prodigy who knows enough to not have to learn high school leveled material to run a company," Tea replied. "You need more than simple math and language skills to be a CEO, Joey."

"Well, if I become a strong and famous duelist, I won't need complicated math, science, or history." Joey had stars in his eyes as he fantasized about his unlikely future.

Tristan pat his friend's head. "Keep dreaming, buddy," he said while shaking his head. "Don't forget if you ever want to be the best, you're going to have to defeat Yugi. I mean, he is the champion after all."

Joey snapped out of his fantasy when Tristan told him the obvious fact. He then got away from Tristan's insistent patting and began leaning against his best tri-colored haired friend. "Hey, Yug. Would you mind letting me win against you some day?"

Yugi smiled at his friend's behavior. "No can do, Joey. The title is not something I can just give away. Like anything in life, you will have to earn it with determination and skill," Yugi told him, to which Joey slumped against him even more.

"But, Yug! You're impossible to defeat!" Joey whined, pretty much forcing Yugi to carry him at this point. Tea tried to come to Yugi's aid by helping him get Joey off.

Tristan watched his poor short friend who was having a difficult time keeping the blond up even with Tea's help. "You know. If you worked as hard as you whine, you could go places in life," Tristan pointed out with a grin. Joey turned toward Tristan and brought him into a choke hold.

"What did you say?! At least I placed second at—"

"—Duelist Kingdom," Tristan finished for him while rolling his eyes. "We know, Joey." Joey scowled at his attitude and tightened his hold on his neck.

"Man! I need some damn respect!" Joey grumbled, releasing Tristan, who fell on the ground from the sudden release. Tea and Yugi laughed at their friend's actions. Nothing was ever boring with Joey around.

* * *

 **~At School~**

The professor wrote equations on the board with the corresponding pie charts and graphs before pausing to allow the students to copy it down. He then began to explain in a monotone voice how to solve for the particular equation and showed everyone how to graph it.

'Man, this sucks,' Joey thought with his head on his desk in despair. 'I'm never going to need this to calculate life points.' He groaned as he turned his head to the side to look out the window. 'I want something new and interesting to happen in this boring class.'

As if his prayers were heard by all seeing gods (or an author with a computer), there was a knock on the door, stopping his teacher's inane rambling about numbers and other dumb mundane topics.

The teacher put down his textbook and walked to the sliding door and talk to the person who disrupted his class. The students began to talk to each other as the teacher conversed with the other adult in the hall.

After a few minutes, the sliding door opened again causing the students to instantly grow quiet. Their teacher went to his desk and turned to the class with a smile. "OK, class. I have an announcement to make! We have a new transfer student today who will be joining us." After he made that announcement, the class began to get rowdy, everyone wondering what kind of person this new student could be. Is it a boy or a girl? Are they pretty? Are they single? Stuff like that.

Joey turned to Yugi and Tea to see to their reaction. Did they hear anything about this? They seem confused about the new transfer as much as he was. Who would transfer in the middle of the year?

"You may come in," the teacher instructed the student on the other side of the door. The door slid open and a familiar girl with long, raven hair walked to the front of the room. The boys were instantly captivated by the beauty.

The new student walked to the front of the room and wrote her name on the board before turning to the class. "Hi, everyone!" she greeted with a smile and a wave. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I was born in Japan, but I've been living in England for the last few years," she explained.

The teacher nodded and smiled at his new student before turning to the class. "Does anyone have any questions for Ms. Higurashi?" A few hands went up, most belonging to guys. The teacher picked a girl close to the front row. "Yes, Mindy?"

"What is it like living in England?" the girl asked.

Kagome got an excited look on her face by her question. "Oh! It was splendid. It's such a beautiful place. I absolutely loved living there."

A boy from the back spoke out. "Can you speak in their language and in their accent?"

" _Of course. It's really nothing special, but this is what it sounds like,"_ Kagome spoke in English with her British accent. The class had stars in their eyes. Even though this was nothing to Kagome, the rest of the class was amazed by her talking.

The teacher nodded at her excellent use of English before picking a boy's raised hand. "OK, Kevin?"

The guy named Kevin looked at Kagome with a flirtatious smile, "Do you have a boyfriend?" His question earned him a glare from his teacher, but some hoots and hollers from other male classmates.

The teacher was going to reprimand the class for being disrespectful to their new classmate when he heard the new student start to laugh. "Ha ha ha, I already like this class," Kagome said between laughs. She wiped away the tears from her laughter before turning to the boy. "My answer to your question, Kevin, is yes, I do have a boyfriend."

The males in the class were very disappointed by her answer until another male spoke up. "Who's your boyfriend?" The gang couldn't help but smile to themselves knowing how the class is going to freak out when they hear her answer, if she chose to tell them.

"That's a secret," she replied with a smile and a wink, which earned her groans from the whole class. 'Seto wouldn't like it if he suddenly got a lot of attention,' she thought. 'Plus, it would be a pain in the butt if everyone knew. They probably wouldn't stop bothering me about it.'

The teacher clapped his hands together. "OK, that concludes the questions. Ms. Higurashi, your seat will be behind Joey," the teacher instructed and point to a blond boy who Kagome had already gotten acquainted with. "Joey please raise your hand." Joey followed the teacher's orders even though he knew the new student already knew him. Kagome bowed respectfully one last time to the teacher before making her way to her desk. She gave Joey a smile when she passed his desk and the rest of her friends a wave before taking her seat.

After her introduction, the class went relatively smoothly, except Joey's constant groans and moans about math sucking, which earned him a smack to the head by his teacher and a giggling Kagome behind him. "If it's anything, Joey," Kagome began to say. "I'm not very good at math either."

"Really?" Joey had stars in his eyes before jumping from his desk and holding Kagome's hands in his. "The 'all perfect Kagome' sucks at something?"

"All perfect?" Kagome questioned.

Joey put a foot on his desk while pointing towards the sky. "With this, we can suck together!" Joey declare. Kagome sweat-dropped at his actions. The teacher took his rolled up booklet and smacked Joey across the head again.

"Mr. Wheeler! Sit down! The desks were not meant to be stepped on!" the teacher screamed at his student. The class laughed at the blonde's pose and goofiness.

'This year was certainly going to be interesting,' Kagome thought as she watched her teacher chew out Joey for disrupting class yet again.

Ten minutes of unproductive class time passed before the clock showed it was lunch time and the teacher dismissed them. Joey jumped up while cheering, "Yeah! Time to go grab some grub!" Before anyone could do anything, Joey ran out of the room to go buy lunch before the cafeteria ran out of the good food.

Tea sighed. "If only his mind worked as fast as his stomach," she remarked. Tristan, who sat next to her nodded his head in agreement before pausing and jumping up himself.

"Wait! Today is curry bread day!" Tristan quickly packed up his stuff and ran in the same direction as Joey.

Tea let out a bigger sigh. "Augh… They're both idiots…"

"They're just hungry teens," Yugi reasoned as he made his way to her desk. "There's nothing wrong with that."

Kagome walked up to them. "Yugi is right. It's not that unusual," she chimed in. "By the way, where do you guys plan on eating? Should be stay in the classroom?"

Yugi pointed up. "We usually go to the roof on nice days like this."

Kagome clapped her hands together in glee. "Oh! That sounds wonderful!" With that said, the three of them made their way to the roof. Joey and Tristan already knew where to meet them once they got their food so they didn't bother waiting for them to show up before leaving to go to their destination.

On their way to the roof, Tea turned to Kagome, who was carrying a big black bag. "What do you have in the bag, Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at the black bag she was carrying. "Since you guys were so nice to me yesterday and have tolerated Seto's attitude for so long, I decided to make you guys lunch."

Yugi got an excited look on his face. "You cook, Kagome?"

"Yeah! I love to cook!" she exclaimed. "I started when I was young and lived in Japan. My mom showed me what she knew and then I continued learning more complicated recipes by reading a lot from cooking books and watching the food channel."

"That's so cool, Kagome! You're going to do great in cooking class, then," Tea replied. "Sadly, that's my lowest grade. I can't make anything to save my life," Tea groaned as they walked up the final steps to get to the roof.

Kagome laughed. "It's OK, Tea. I wouldn't mind showing you a few things. Seto has a nice big kitchen in his building where I can show you what I know." Once they were finally at the top of the school, Kagome followed Yugi to the gate at the edge of the roof and set down her bag and began pulling out its contents.

Tea sat down with her two friends. "That would be great, Kagome!" Tea waited for Kagome to take out the large box with multiple sections and opened each one to reveal beautifully arranged food. Tea's and Yugi's mouth began to water with hunger when they saw all the things Kagome made.

Kagome gestured towards the food. "Please help yourselves, guys. There's plenty to go around." Kagome turned to give the two of them chopsticks when the door to the roof slammed open and two familiar boys tried to squeeze through at the same time, causing the both of them to fall on the ground with all of their packaged food flying everywhere.

Joey was the first one to get up and pick up his curry breads before making his way to the others. When he got to his friends and saw what they were eating, he instantly dropped his food on the ground again. "WHAT IS THIS!?" Joey yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Tea and Yugi who were stuffing their faces with food that looked way better than what he bought.

"Kagome made us lunch," Tea simply said while popping another octopus sausage into her mouth.

"W-w-w-," Joey as a loss for words. Tristan walked up next to Joey, and he too, dropped his food to look at the gourmet lunch his two friends were eating.

"You guys left before Kagome could say anything," Tea pointed out.

Joey hung his head in sadness. "Aw, man!"

Kagome sweat-dropped at her new friend. It seems food is very important to him. "It's OK, guys. I made plenty for everyone. Tea is just pulling your leg," she told the sad males as she held out chopsticks for them

Upon hearing her words, Joey and Tristan quickly jumped up and took the chopsticks, while saying thank you to Kagome, and began digging into the delicious looking food. Kagome was happy everyone was enjoying her cooking. It was always nice to share a meal with people you enjoy the company of.

Kagome reached over to grab one of Joey's curry bread packages he got from the cafeteria. "Hey, can I have this?" she asked Joey.

Joey turned to her with a rice ball in his mouth. "Sure, but I don't know why you would want to eat it when you have this amazing food here," he said while giving her weird look. Who would willing choose school food over home cooking?

"Well, I can always cook more food later if I really want it, but right now I sort of want to try old-fashioned school lunch food." Kagome began tearing open the package. "Plus, Seto tends to spoil me with fancy restaurants whenever we see each other," she replied, before taking a bite. She chewed and swallowed before giving the guys a smile. "This is pretty good. No wonder you were so excited to go get this."

"Yeah." Joey stuffs his face with more of Kagome's cooking. "But if you stay with us, I won't need to go buy curry bread anymore. Your cooking is way better," he complimented while looking like a chipmunk. The group laughed at their friend's face, which got his attention and caused him to quickly swallow the food in his mouth. The sudden action did not go well for his throat because he began to choke, causing him to start pounding his chest to get the food down. Yugi stopped laughing and handed his blond friend a bottled water, which Joey took graciously and gulped it down until he felt better. "Thanks, Yug."

Yugi gave his friend a smile. "Not a problem, Joey."

After about an hour, lunch was over and done with for the day. Kagome packed up the empty boxes and stacked them back up before putting them back into the bag. Once everything was cleaned up. The gang made their way back to their classroom for the rest of their classes.

Many hours passed before the final bell of the day rang to signify the end of school. All of the students went to the front of the school to change out of their indoor shoes to their outdoor shoes. Kagome was about to head home when Yugi walked up to her.

"Hey, Kagome, do you want to walk with me and Tea?" Yugi offered.

"Sure! That sounds great." Kagome pulled her brown loafers onto her feet before standing back up and following the short boy to the door, where Tea was waiting for the two of them. Joey and Tristan weren't with them because they had clean up duty for the week, so they had to stay behind to clean up their classroom and the halls.

The three friends happily walked in the direction of each of their homes while sharing stories and jokes. They walked passed several homes with twist and turns in the street. At one point in their walk, the road splits at a crossroad. Tea told them that her home was to the right, so she bid them farewell before walking her separate way, leaving Yugi and Kagome alone to walk the rest of the way.

"So, Yugi, do your friends know about the spirit?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, yes. I told them during Battle Kingdom." Yugi looked down at his puzzle. "While competing for star chips, which is something everyone had to collect in order to advance to the final duel, we ran into trouble, exposing the spirit to everyone," he explained.

"How did they take it?"

"Well, at first they didn't know how to react, but eventually they thought it over and figured out the many differences between me and the spirit when we changed place."

Kagome turned to the boy next to her and gave him a curious look. "Change places?"

Yugi rubbed the back of his head. "I lack confidence whenever I duel, so the spirit takes over my body and duels in my place," he explained.

"That's very interesting," Kagome replied while looking at Yugi closely, making the short boy blush under her gaze. "So some details change when you switch?" Yugi nodded. "Like what?"

Instead of answering her question verbally, Yugi decided just to show her. A light glowed from the eye of the puzzle, which caused Kagome to back away and shield her eyes. "Such as this," a deep baritone voice spoke. When the light went away, Kagome looked back at the short boy, who was now a bit taller than before.

Kagome was a bit awestruck. After their change, she could clearly see features of the spirit better compared to his transparent form. She began to poke him everywhere to make sure he was real.

"Hey!" the spirit complained by the sudden poking. "What are you doing?"

Kagome continued with her poking. "I'm making sure you are truly solid." She walks around him and inspects him. "This is truly interesting." She leans in and pokes his cheek.

Yami couldn't take her insistent poking any longer, so he grabbed her hand from his face and gave her a stern look. "Will you stop this behavior now?" he asked. After everything settled down, Yami finally realized how close they were. He held her warm, soft hand in his as he gazed into her sapphire eyes. They seemed so familiar to him for some reason. Without even realizing it, the two teens looked deeply into each other's eyes as the spirit continued to hold her hand.

Kagome subconsciously leaned into his warm without even knowing it. All of this seemed so familiar to her. She had never met this spirit before, so why does she feel so safe to be near him? She couldn't tear her eyes away from his. It was weird…she felt as if the spirit gazed at her almost lovingly, but that can't be, they were strangers.

The noise of a door was heard from one of the homes, but the two teens did not notice the new presence until the person decided to speak. "Oh, my," an old women acknowledged the scene in front of her home. "Aren't you two just the cutest couple," she said with a smile.

Yami took his eyes from the raven-haired girl and gave the old women a curious look. "Couple?" Instead of replying, the women giggled and gestured to his arms. Yami looked to where the women was gesturing and noticed how close he was to Kagome and how he was still holding her hand. He quickly dropped her hand and stepped away from the girl, while turning the other way and coughing into his fist in embarrassment, a blush prominent on his cheeks.

After Kagome got out of her daze, she too got embarrassed by their situation. She then quickly turned to the old women. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we're not a couple. We're just two friends on our way home from school."

The women gave her a smile. "Well, you kids certainly know how to be 'friendly' with each other," she remarked with a joking laugh, causing both of the teens to blush even more.

Yami looked at the sky. "Oh, would you look at that. The sun is setting, we better head home now, Kagome," he suggested, clearly sending her a hint to quickly leave.

"Oh, yes!" Kagome smoothed out her shirt from her previous "friendly" encounter with the spirit. "I'm sorry ma'am for disturbing you, but it's getting terribly late." Kagome grabs the spirit's hand and pulls him in the direction of Yugi's home and turn toward the women. "Bye, ma'am. Have a nice night." After those final words, the two teens were off, not even noticing they were still holding hands.

"Bye, dearies." The old women waved goodbye to the naïve teens as she watched them walking quickly away with their hands still connected. _'My, what it was like to be young…'_ the women mused before turning to water her flowers.

Once, the teens were far enough away, Kagome looked back at the street they just came from. "Thank goodness we got out of there," she stated while giving the spirit a smile. "That sure was embarrassing. It's funny to think she thought we were a couple," Kagome giggled into her free hand, still clueless she hadn't let go of Yami's hand.

Yami looked into the distance. "Yes…I suppose it is a rather humorous thought…" he said distantly. Kagome looked at him closely. Had she upset him somehow? While Yami was thinking, he quickly noticed his hand still in hers. "Um…Kagome," he began to say, looking at their connected hands.

Kagome then looked down and saw what he had noticed. For the second time that night, she quickly dropped his hand and blushed. "I'm so sorry! Oh, how embarrassing. I'm sure you would hate to have people see us like this," she panicked. "You are famous; it would be bad if your fans got the wrong idea. Plus, Seto would not be happy to have gossip go out about us being a couple. That would cause him a lot of trouble," she said, unaware her words had once again caused the spirit to feel pain within his chest.

Yami decided to not reply to her statement, but instead looked at his puzzle. "Well, yes. I guess it would be bad if this got out onto the news… I believe my time here is not needed, so I will give Yugi his body back." Before Kagome could reply, the spirit receded back into the puzzle and gave Yugi control of his body again.

Kagome gave Yugi a worried look. "Was it something I said? The spirit seemed upset about something."

Yugi held his puzzle and turned to Kagome. "I'm sure it wasn't anything. He's been like this for some time. It's probably due to him worrying about the future and his past," Yugi tried to reassure Kagome. Although, he knew that wasn't the whole truth.

"If you say so…" After that the two of them walked in silence until they got to Kaiba's building.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow Kagome," Yugi told her with a smile, which Kagome returned with one of her own.

"Yeah! I had a fun time with everyone today."

"Well, Tea and I usually walk to school together in the mornings, do you want to join?" Yugi offered.

"That sounds wonderful. Sure, Yugi. Where should I meet you?"

"Meet me at my grandfather's game shop. We passed it on our way here," Yugi told her.

"OK. I will see you and Tea tomorrow, then," she said with a smile. With one last wave to each other, Kagome went inside of the large glass building, and Yugi backtracked to his home.

' _Hey, Yami. What's wrong?'_ he tried to ask the spirit. There was no reply back _. 'What had happened with him and Kagome when he had control?_ ' Yugi suddenly began to feel worried about his partner. _'I hope it's nothing serious.'_

* * *

 **Omake (Extra)**

 **~That Same Morning~**

Seto woke up after Kagome had already left to go to his old school. She told him there was a lot of paperwork that had to be filled out before she went to her first class, so she had to leave extra early. He got out of the bed they shared and took a shower.

After he got out, he walked into his closet, which had a row of his typical white long coat and outfit, while the other rows had similar long coats, but of a different color.

What? He liked his coats. (You don't have enough money to criticize his taste.)

But those were all of his outdoor wear anyway, it wasn't what he was planning on wearing today, since he was only planning on working on is laptop in his office. He walked to another door in his closet and open it to reveal a whole new room with rows of different suits. He picked a random blue one and put it on.

After he was acceptably dressed, he walked out of the room towards the elevator which brought him down to his office. He liked to keep the living space on a different floor from his office, so it would be more comfortable for Mokuba, and now Kagome.

The sliding door of the elevator opened to his office. He calmly walked to his desk with a bored look. Another boring day for a CEO. What else is new? Once he was at his desk, he pulled back his black desk chair and opened his laptop. He was about to type in his password when something pink on his desk caught his eye.

At the corner of his desk behind a stack of papers was a square-shaped black box with a pink cherry blossom design lining the side and a bundle of cherry blossoms on the top, but that was not all, there was a cute pink sticky note with little white bunnies and a message written on it. Seto picked up the note and read it.

 _Seto (With little hearts surrounding his name),_

 _Work hard today, but not too hard!_

 _(Heart) Kagome_

After reading the note, Seto looked around his room to make sure he was alone before letting himself expose a small smile. He then set the note to the side and lifted the top of the box open to reveal different delicious looking morsels. Each section was separated from the rest with the sizes of the spaces varying. To the right of the box was where Kagome put the rice, but it wasn't just plain old rice, she had created a chibi version of herself out of seaweed (hair), ham slices (blush and mouth), and chicken slices (skin). The cute chibi Kagome was holding up a 'v' for victory and a huge smile. Behind the chibi was pink rice in the shape of a heart.

Overall, the bento box looked very complex and it really showed she made it with a lot of effort and love.

Seto put the top back onto the box of food since it wasn't close to lunch time, meaning he couldn't eat it now; and yet, he already felt the desire to try it. But he couldn't. He had to do some work first before he could enjoy his meal.

For once in Seto's life, he was actually excited about something other than card games.

Seto turned back to his laptop and opened it up. He put in his password with a small smile while thinking about his love. 'Maybe today won't be so bad after all,' he thought.

* * *

 **Red:** That's all folks! Did you like it? I hope you did. :)

Anyway, I wanted to clear things up with some readers. I understand some of you wanted Kagome to stay with Seto, but I'm sorry to say I had already planned on her ending up with Yami/Atem in the end. I'm very sorry if you really wanted her to be with Seto.

If it's anything, she's going to be with him for a while. Both Seto and Yami are stubborn and don't like to lose, so he's not going to let go of Kagome that easily. Just because Yami is cool and handsome doesn't mean this is going to be an easy fight for him. ;D

With that said, thank you for reading! Feedback on this story/chapter would be greatly welcomed and appreciated. :3


	4. Stolen

**Red:** I hope everyone is enjoying this story! :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, and/or has favorite and followed the story or me. The response has been amazing! I'm glad it seems people like this story so far. :D

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **Applejax XD** \- I'm glad you liked the omake. xD I thought since Yami got some love last chapter, Seto needed some as well.

 **xSterlingStardust** \- When I watched the show, I did like the Orichalcos season too, since it was the only time Yami actually lost to someone. (Well, except Yugi at the end of the show.) And I would love to write about it, but so far I only have one idea for it that has Kagome in the scene. Maybe I will make a separate story (one-shot?) or chapter (at the end of this story) with the scene in it, but right now I don't think I can make it work in the story. :P

Since I'm not sure if it's going to happen or not, I'm just going to tell you which scene I was going to pick. It's the scene where Yami loses, but instead of Yugi's soul that gets taken, it would be Kagome's soul. Considering how enraged Kaiba was towards Yugi/Yami losing his champion title, imagine how much angrier he would be if Yami lost both the title and his girlfriend. xD

 **Lee** \- Lol sorry I threw in the omake and made you feel for Seto. :P And I liked the scenarios you came up with. It would be awesome if Kagome somehow got into the hearts of Bakura/Ryo and Marik as well; but at the same time, I feel like the reverse harem would be too great at that point. XD Also, priest Seto secretly loving the queen sounds like such a juicy idea, I may actually use that. ;3

 **IMPORTANT: Kagome did not travel to the Feudal Era in this fanfic. (Which means no Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and the others.) Don't worry, though, she will still have supernatural things happen to her. :P**

 **Disclaimer: You are crazy if you think I own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Summary:** What would you do if your soulmate and queen did not want you? What do you do when she is your rival's girlfriend? What would you do when she tells you her heart has changed and she no longer feels anything towards you? Kagome was Atem's queen and soulmate. But in present day she is Seto Kaiba's girlfriend. Despite his odds, Atem is going to fight for her until she gives in.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Stolen**

Kagome woke up early the next morning to prepare lunch for everyone again. She gently pushed herself into a sitting position on the large king-sized bed she shared with Seto, who was still sleeping soundly next to her.

She looked down at his innocent face with a smile before brushing his hair out of his eyes and leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek. "Good morning, Seto" she whispered softly. Instead of getting up right away, she decided to lean on her side and watch Seto peacefully sleep. _'He looks to innocent and calm in his sleep_ ,' she thought as she gently caressed his cheek with her hand. _'It reminds me of the time when we first met—before the weight of being a CEO had added stress lines to his face.'_ With another kiss to his cheek, Kagome carefully got out of bed and headed to the shower.

After about half an hour later, Kagome was done taking her shower and drying her hair. She then went to the kitchen to make lunch. It took her about an hour to make everything and have it nicely placed within the appropriate lunch boxes. After she was done wrapping the lunch boxes in cloth, she went to the phone in the kitchen to call Seto's assistant.

A click was heard on the other end, signaling someone had picked up the phone. "This is Ashley speaking. How may I help you?" Ashley said in her usual professional way.

"Oh, hey Ashley," Kagome greeted, cheerfully. "I was wondering if you would be so kind as to send someone to bring me my black bag with lunch boxes during lunch at school. It's far too heavy for me to carry all the way there," she explained to the assistant.

"Not a problem, Kagome! I'll send someone to drive it to your school."

"Thanks, Ashley!" Kagome then hung up the phone and looked at the time. 'I better start heading over to Yugi's place now,' she thought as she grabbed her school bag and made her way out of the building in the direction of the game shop.

* * *

 **~At the Game Shop~**

Sullivan Motou was outside sweeping the front of his game shop like he did every day when Tea suddenly ran up to him.

"Good morning, Mr. Motou," she greeted him.

"Ah, Tea. Good morning. Yugi's upstairs getting ready. I'll call him for you," he said. "Would you like to come inside for something to drink?" he offered.

"No thanks. We're already late." At that point, Kagome was running towards them from the opposite direction that Tea had come from.

Kagome waved her hand as she got closer to them. "Hey, Tea! Mr. Motou." She smiled in greeting. "I hope I didn't' keep you guys waiting."

"Not at all, Kagome," Mr. Motou said. "My slow grandson is still in his room getting ready." Mr. Motou covered his face with his hands and had dramatic tears in his eyes. "Oh, how cruel of him to make two pretty girls wait for him. Back in my day, men knew how to properly treat women. Oh, how the times have changed," Mr. Motou said woefully.

The two girls sweat-dropped at his actions.

Mr. Motou quickly recovered from his "moment," and yelled up to the top floor of the game shop. "Yugi! Your two pretty girlfriends are waiting for you!" The two girls anime fell on the floor from his wording.

Tea quickly tried to correct him on what he said. "Please don't say it like that, Mr. Motou."

"Huh? Why?" he asked the girl. "I didn't say anything wrong."

Tea sweat-dropped again. "Well, you see…"

Kagome just giggled as Tea was stuck trying to explain the reason why for what he said was not the best thing to shout in public.

As the girls were teaching Mr. Motou the difference between girlfriend and a female friend, Yugi was upstairs trying to get ready as he blushed like crazy by his grandpa's shout. _'Now what are the neighbor's going to think?'_ Yugi thought as he tried to concentrate putting the chain on his Millennium Puzzle. "I-I'll be right there, grandpa!" he shouted as he adjusted the puzzle around his neck.

He held the puzzle with one hand as he tried to make the chain sit comfortably around his neck. _'This new chain aught to keep my Millennium Puzzle safe. It seems like everyone likes their hands on it lately,'_ he thought as he looked at himself in the mirror.

The Spirit appeared next to him with his arms crossed. **"And we need it now more than ever,"** he stated.

Yugi looked up at the spirit. "We are? What do you mean by that?"

 **"The Millennium Puzzle connects us, Yugi. And I sense fate has more in stored for us."**

Yugi got a determined look in his eyes. "Well, we're in this together no matter what!"

 **"Good."** The Spirit smiles and nods at his partner's determination **. "I wish I knew more, but our future is still unclear to me,"** the Spirit said before disappearing back into the puzzle.

Yugi held the puzzle in his hand as he looked down at it. "Don't worry, Spirit. I'm going to help you figure it out." Yugi grabbed his school bag and quickly made his way down the stairs to meet his friends. Once he got outside he was greeted with the sight of a frustrated Tea, a confused grandpa, and a very amused Kagome who looked like she was trying to hold in a laugh. "Uh…"

Tea finally noticed that he was there. "About time, Yugi!" She threw her arms in the air with frustration, having to try to explain teenage terms to his grandfather for the past twenty minutes.

Yugi gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Tea."

"Where going to be late to the big game. What took you so long?" she asked.

Yugi looked down at the puzzle around his neck, "Uh… I was talking to the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. He seems kind of worried."

Kagome looked upset at his words. "Worried? About what?" she asked as she looked at the eye of the Millennium Puzzle as if trying to stare at the Spirit's eyes. _'If he's worried, then something bad is probably going to be happening.'_

"About the future, I think," Yugi replied. "He said something about our destiny being unclear." Tea looked a bit worried; yet still confused. "Ever sense we defeated Pegasus together, the Spirit has been talking about fate like there is something more he has to do. When you think about it, he doesn't know that much about himself: like where he came from or why he's here." Yugi let go of his puzzle so that it hung on his neck again. "But I'm just babbling and we're already late, so we should go."

Since Tea was still confused and didn't seem to grasp everything Yugi had said, she was quick to get got over the topic and easily had a smile on her face again before shouting, "Oh, right, the soccer game. We definitely don't want to miss it."

The two of them said bye to Mr. Motou and began walking to school. Kagome followed them, but at a slower pace as she continued to contemplate what Yugi had just said. _'Fate… The ancient spirits at home said something similar…'_ she thought as she placed a finger on her chin on thought. _'They said there was something that I would discover here in Japan, that's the main reason I came back here…_ _I guess I will just have to wait and see what's in store.'_ She gripped a fist to her heart as she watched the backs of her friends continue to get farther away from her. _'If anything, I have to do everything in my power to protect them.'_

Yugi noticed that he didn't hear two sets of footsteps behind him, so he turned around to see who they were missing. He saw that Kagome had stopped walking and was instead looking at them with a sort of sad look on her face. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Yugi asked. "If you don't hurry, we're going to be late to school."

"N-nothings wrong!" Kagome quickly placed her hands back to her side and tried to smile at Yugi. "I'm coming!" She quickly adjusted her bag on her shoulder and ran to her friends.

The trio walked down the street to their school, Tea tried to talk about sports to the boy who doesn't seem to have any interest in it, while the other girl tried to appear to be listening to her talk, but was really in deep thought about something else.

"You don't have much interest in sports, do you, Yugi?" Tea said with a smile when she noticed his far off look.

"Hehe. Not really, Tea," Yugi replied back while rubbing the back of his neck. "You should know that already, though. I was never a sports person since no one wanted to me to join them." Kagome gave him a sympathetic look. "But that's ok, even if they did, I don't have the muscle for sports anyway."

Tea thought back to their history together and noticed that he did have a point. "Yeah, true…" She did remember when she was the only person in school who was willing to even talk to him and didn't bully him. Even Joey and Tristan bullied Yugi at the beginning of their high school years.

Yugi suddenly stopped walking when he saw a cloaked fortuneteller set up in an alleyway. "Futures told, fates unfold. Step up, boy, and I will reveal the secrets of your future," the mysterious man said.

Without even thinking, Yugi began to walk towards the man in the alley, seeming to be entranced by him and his untold promises.

Tea continued to walk to school but quickly noticed that her friend wasn't walking with her anymore. "Yugi?" She turned and saw her short friend walk closer to the man in the alley.

Kagome got a bad feeling about the man Yugi was approaching. "Uh… Yugi…" she said apprehensively.

"Can you really see into the future?" Yugi asked the man, clearly not hearing the warning in Kagome's voice.

"Yes," the figure replied, chuckling sinisterly in a low tone so that the boy wouldn't hear. Kagome narrowed her eyes with suspicion even more. _'This guy is definitely not good."_

"What are you going, Yugi?" Tea asked, curiously, clueless of the dangers of this cloaked man.

' _Why are the two of them so calm?'_ Kagome asked herself. _'Can't they clearly see that this man is dangerous?'_ She looked at the cloak he was wearing and saw that the hood of his cloak displayed a purple eye, which looked strangely like the one on the puzzle. _'Weird…but something tells me it's not just a coincidence.'_

Yugi gripped his puzzle with one of his hands. "Maybe this fortuneteller can figure out the fate of the puzzle, Tea. This may be my only chance to help the Spirit out by getting some answers."

Tea looked unsure. "Hm, ok, but we really don't have much time," Tea notified him while looking at the watch on her wrist. "We're already running late as it is."

The mysterious man looked at the object of his desire: the Millennium Puzzle. _'Such a naive boy, and so easy to mislead,'_ the cloaked man thought. "Boy, in order for me to tell your future, I must hold a personal item," he instructed the tri-colored haired boy.

Yugi looked questionably at the man. "Really?"

"Your necklace will do nicely," the man said while reaching out a hand for Yugi to put the puzzle in.

"My what? No." Yugi took a step back and gripped the puzzle in his hands. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Then I can't tell your fortune. I need it to properly read your aura to see what fate has in store for you. You do want to know, don't you?" the man asked matter-of-factly. Yugi looked conflicted as he looked down at his puzzle. "Your fate?"

' _I need to know what secrets he could reveal. I promised the Spirit I would help him with solving the answers to his fate,'_ Yugi thought as he continued to look down at his puzzle. _'And in order to do that, I have to hand him the puzzle…'_

"OK, but only for a second." Yugi took off his puzzle from his neck.

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. "Yugi, I don't think this is a good idea. I'm getting a bad feeling from this man," she whispered into his ear.

"I guess…" Yugi was beginning to have second thoughts now that Kagome was giving him a worried look. She told him she could sense auras, so maybe she senses something uneasy about this man. Yugi slowly began to pull his puzzle away from the cloaked man.

' _Cursed woman,'_ the figure thought. He quickly snatched the puzzle from the boy's hand before kicking over the table and knocking Yugi down on the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Yugi shouted as he pushed himself up from the ground. "Give me back my puzzle!"

Kagome began running after the figure. "Hey, get back here!" she shouted as she jumped over a knocked over trashcan the figure bumped into. _'I promised myself I would protect them.'_ She sidestepped away from another knocked down can. _'And that meant the Spirit as well!'_

Yugi quickly got up and ran after the two of them. "Wait, Yugi!" Tea shouted at him. "What should I do?"

Yugi continued to run, but glanced back at Tea, "Go try cutting him off or something! I'm going to follow them this way!"

"Right!" Tea quickly began running down the street to catch up with the bandit. As she ran down the sidewalk, she didn't realize that she had passed Bakura who was also on his way to school.

"Hey, Tea," Bakura greeted. "Why are you in such a rush?"

Tea stopped running and turned to the familiar voice. "Oh, hi, Bakura." Tea breathed deeply as she tried to catch her breath. "I can't really talk right now, I'm trying to help stop the guy who stole Yugi's puzzle."

Bakura looked shocked. "Someone stole Yugi's puzzle?"

"Yeah! I'm trying to cut the thief off by going this way while Yugi and Kagome runs after him."

"Where are they?" he asked, looking concerned.

"They ran through the alley." Tea pointed to the alleyway a few blocks from where they currently were.

"Well, don't let me detain you. You keep looking and I'll get some help."

"Right! Thanks, Bakura!" Tea shouted as she began to run again.

After Tea was out of hearing range, an evil presence took over Bakura's body and mind. "No one is allowed to have the Millennium Puzzle but me." He grabbed the necklace from under his shirt. "I will track them down with my Millennium Ring." The points of the ring began to levitate with energy. "Show me the way. Track down the item's mystical energies and lead me to the Millennium Puzzle. I must have my hands on that puzzle. With it and the rest of the Millennium Items, I will have all of the power, and no one is going to stand in my way."

* * *

Kagome swerved passed trashcans and boxes. "Get back here!" she shouted at the man. _'I knew that guy was no good!'_ The man pushed down a trashcan to slow her down, which she barely was able to get out of the way. She stepped to the side and bumped into a stack of boxes, making her lose her balance and lose sight of the man.

Yugi ran up to her and helped her up. "Are you OK, Kagome?" he asked concerned for his friend's safety.

Kagome brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm fine. Don't mind me, go after him, Yugi," Kagome told the short teen.

After making sure she was truly all right, he nodded his head in understanding. "Right!" Yugi began running again to the place he last saw the guy turn the corner.

* * *

 **Red:** Sorry if nothing too exciting is happening in this chapter. :P

I know it's been a long time since I've updated and that's because I've been busy with exams and assignments.

Please let me know what you think about this chapter in the **reviews**. :) Any feedback would be wonderful.


End file.
